ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PriPara (Disney Channel Dub)
If PriPara was to be dubbed in English, then it will be dubbed by Disney and Ocean Productions, like Magical Doremi. The English dub will air on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Name Changes *Laala Manaka - Laala Madison *Mirei Minami - Mirelle Mickleberry *Sophie Hojo - Sophie Hobbins *Shion Todo - Tiffany Topps *Reona West - Rebecca West *Mikan Shiratama - Nikki Sharp *Aroma Kurosu - Alyssa Katz *Fuwari Midorikaze - Flora MacCall *Hibiki Shikyoin - Frankie Sherman *Ajimi Kiki - Violet Palmer *Pepper Taiyou - Pippa Taylor *Chiri Tsukikawa - Cheryl "Cherry" Sullivan *Junon - Sally *Pinon - Sadie *Kanon - Sasha *Nao Ehime - Nina Elliot *Eiko (Nina Sakaue) - Emilie Mendez *Nanami - Nanette "Ninny" Shaw *Nene Tokuda - Nora Roberts *Iroha Kagawa - Isabelle Keller *Hanana - Hannah Nanton *New & Mew - Mimi & Nini/The Kitten Twins *Cosmo Hojo - Cosmo Hobbins *Kuma - Teddy *Usagi - Bunny *Unicorn - Uni *Neko - Kitty *Toriko - Blue *Usacha - Little Bunny *Ham - Hamm *Punikon - Stella *Non - Sara Madison *Maganee Akai - Marlee Adams *Meganii Akai - Marley Adams *Gloria Ookanda - Gloria Jones *Takahashi - Kevin *Andou - Andy *Sadako - Starlyn *Chanko - China *Love Tochiotome - Love Thomas *Haruki Amamiya - Henry Emmett *Ran - Trixie *Anko - Anne *Miruku - Milly *Yui Yumekawa - Katrina "Kathy" Hayes *Nino Nijiro - Isabelle "Izzy" Stewart *Michiru Kota – Marielle "Mari" Klarkson *Shougo Yumekawa - Chris Hayes *Asahi Mitaka - Tyler "Ty" Cameron *Koyoi Takase - Evan Morrison *Suzu - Shayla *Hana - Heather *Mimiko Jigoku - Meaghan Stanton *Megaboy - Marlin *Shuuka Hanazono - Shayla Brightfield *Punicorn - Star *Chuppe - Squeak *Pitsuji - Lammy Episodes Season 1 # I'm A Pop Star # Keeping a Promise is Hard to Do # Make Up or Break Up # Working Together # Sing It, Sophie! # Objection Rejection # The Energy Needed # PriPara Pool Party # The Great Showdown # An Awesome Autumn # Who's Next, Please? # Another Way to Fly # So, What's Our Group Name? # The New Rival # A Critical Situation # Laala Thinks Outside The Box # A Spooky Halloween # The Truth About Rebecca # The Girl and the Teddy # Pasta vs. Ninjas # Fan-Clubbed # The School Festival Performance # Is This The End of PriPara? # The Lost PriTicket # The Christmas Ball # Friend or Foe # Happy New Year! # PriPara Goes to China # Gloria's Training Camp # The Mysterious Rival # The Mystery of the Vocaldoll # Done With PriPara # Laala's Biggest Fan # Falulu the Outsider # The Big Stage Battle # Save the Vocaldoll # Sing It Together # Friends Forever Season 2 #The PriPara Stars Return #The Good, The Bad, and The Kitty #Solo Performance #Brazilian Blowout #Welcome to The Dream Theater #Reform or Go Home #The Devil of The Dream Team #The Lost Dog #Surprise Party #Teamwork! #A Tale of Two Bunnies #The Girl From The Alps #Blue Bird of Misfortune #Flora's First Performance #You Can't Close Down PriPara #The Haunted Museum #Just The Way I Am #Idols On The Run #Please Don't Leave #Knock It Off #The Mischievous Vocaldoll #The Missing Tickets #The Super-Energy Fruit #Tiffany vs. Frankie #Idol Spirit #The Artistic Idol #The Graffiti Lady #The Cosmic Dream Team #To Catch A Ticket Thief #To Scare or Not To Scare #The PriPara Police #Princess Falulu #A Birthday Promise #The Serial Da Vinci Incident #The Prince's Debut Date #Frankie's Daily Basis #Going My Way #A Not-So Merry Christmas #The Great Snowdown #A Wonderful Winter #Nikki Quits #Garuru the Grump #Underground Pop Star #We Need More Members #Top Class Mirelle #The Revenge of Celebrity 4 #The Great Spring Performance #Just Say Goodbye #We Need A Miracle #Farewell, Frankie Season 3 #The New Girl #Hang in There, Baby! #The Divine Sally #Stop, Thief! #The Stupendous Sasha #Mother For A Day #Enough With The Cards! #Peachy Keen #Triple Trouble #The Youth Jump #Escape from The Rosette Pact #The Divine Pop Star Competition #Lights, Camera, Action! #Colors of The Devil #Gaaruru's Team Formation #A Divine Emergency #The Talented Manager #Welcome Back! #African Lying Safari #The Swim Team Championship #The Babysitter Thief #Baby's First Steps #Cherry's Uncool Comeback #Team Tricolore #Time is Running Out #The Wild Animal Girl #Dreams Come True #A Mystery to be Solved #Scaredy Cat #Sweet And Sour #The Dazzling Dress Designer #My Sister and I #Sweet Teamwork #Jewlie's Secret #The Big Performance #A Not So Sweet Victory #Bye Bye, Bunny #Concert Revenge #An Oath To Treasure #Team vs. Team #The Great Rockin' Battle #Idol Emergency #A Not-So Sweet Valentine #Who Will Be the Winner? #Memories of the Past #The Great Idol Showdown #Becoming Divine #A Friend Like Me #Friends Forever Season 4 #A New Pop Star #Dreamcrushers #Kathy's Drama Ideas #Me and Mirelle #How to Be a Good Manager #The New Boys in PriPara #Sophie's New Song #Cooking With Kathy #The Fashion Studio #Izzy Helps Out #Play Ball #Three Strikes, You're Out #The Big Harajuku Concert #Here Comes Gaarumageddon #Stage Fright #The Truth About Meaghan #The Scavenger Hunt #Escort to Victory #Hit The Road, Tiffany #My Big Brother #Nothing to Fear #The Great Swimming Race #Meg's Second Chance #Tiffany Gets in the Game #The Time Slip #Cheer Up, Mari #Shayla the Superstar #Miss Popularity #A Decisive Battle #Dream Eaters #The Revival of Falala #Boys Will Be Boys #The Secret of the Tower #Lost in the Woods List of songs Season 1 * Celebration * Make It Shine (by Sophie) * Sunshine Vibes (by Laala and Mirelle) * Hot and Cold (Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * Reflection (by Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Together Now (by Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * Rock Me (by Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Harmony (by SoLaMi♡Dressing) * All The Lovers (by Falulu) * Fall in Love (by SoLaMi♡Dressing) Season 2 * Birthday (by Laala, Mirelle, Sophie, Alyssa and Nikki) * Summertime! (by Flora, Laala, Dorothy, Rebecca and Tiffany) * My World (by Tiffany) * Reversible Ring (by Nikki and Alyssa) * Pathway (by Flora) * A Splash of Paint (by Violet) * Royal Love (by Frankie) * Pure As Gold (by Frankie, Nikki, Falulu, Sophie and Tiffany) * Spectacle (by Marlee) * Busted (by Dorothy, Laala and Nikki) * Just Being Me (by Mirelle) * Twin Power (by Dorothy and Rebecca) * Around the World (by Frankie, Laala, Tiffany, Sophie, Alyssa, Dorothy, Falulu, Rebecca, Mirelle and Nikki) Season 3 * Shine On (by SoLaMiSMILE) * The Way I Am (by Dressing Pafé) * Monster (by Garomageddon) * On My Mind (by Tricolore) * Fighter (by China) * Shooting Stars (by Jewlie) * Right Behind (by Triangle) * Sugar 'n' Spice (by Sarah, Cherry, and Pippa) * Superstars (by Cosmo, Violet, and China) * A Friend Like Me (by SoLaMi♡Smile) * Together Forever (by SoLaMi♡Smile, Dressing Pafé, Gaarumageddon, Tricolore, Sugar, Cosmo, and Violet) Season 4 *Miracles (by Kathy) *Break Free (by Sophie) *A Brand New Dream (by Laala and Kathy) *Get Your Game On (by Izzy) *Ghost (by Mari) *Go Easy On Me (by Tricolore) *Amazing (by WITH) *Ready, Go (by Izzy and Tiffany) *Little Miss Perfect (by Shayla) Song openings * Make It! (Season 1) * Dream Parade (Season 2) * We Like To Party (Season 3) * Clockwork Magic (Season 4) Song endings * Dream Rhythm (Season 1) * Rainbow Melody (Season 2) * Bright Fantasy (Season 3) * Realize! (Season 4) Cast The characters *Jodi Benson as The Narrator (who opens and closes each season) *Mandy Moore as Laala Madison (Laala Manaka) *Andrea Libman as Mirelle Mickleberry (Mirei Minami) *Veronica Taylor as Sophie Hobbins (Sophie Hojo) *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Tiffany Topps (Shion Todo) *Linda Larkin as Dorothy West *Amy Poehler as Rebecca West (Reona West) *Selena Gomez as Falulu Vocaldoll *Olivia Olson as Cosmo Hobbins (Cosmo Hojo) *Richard Kind as Teddy (Kuma) *Ashleigh Ball as Alyssa Katz (Aroma Kurosu) *Tara Strong as Nikki Sharp (Mikan Shiratama) *Linda Cardellini as Flora MacCall (Fuwari Midorikaze) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Frankie Sherman (Hibiki Shikyoin) *Alyson Stoner as Violet Palmer (Ajimi Kiki) *Tabitha St. Germain as Gaaruru Vocaldoll *Kimberly Brooks as Pippa Taylor (Pepper Taiyou) *Kari Wahlgren as Cheryl "Cherry" Sullivan (Chiri Tsukikawa) *Ariel Winter as Sarah Madison (Non Manaka) *Grey Delisle as Katrina "Kathy" Hayes (Yui Yumekawa) *Nika Futterman as Isabelle "Izzy" Stewart (Nino Nijiro) *Jessica DiCicco as Marielle "Mari" Klarkson (Michiru Kota) *Sarah Hauser as Marlee Adams (Meganee Akai) *Jack McBrayer as Marley Adams (Meganii Akai) Opening and ending singers: * Miranda Cosgrove * Ashley Tisdale * Victoria Justice * Demi Lovato * Laura Marano * Francesca Capaldi Movies * PriPara: Welcome To The Prism Tours! ** This movie features the Pretty Rhythm stars (the series has been dubbed on Animax in 2014). ** The PriPara dubbed songs will be used whereas the Pretty Rhythm songs are kept in Japanese. * PriPara: World Tour! ** Join Laala and her friends as they go around the world to save Falulu in Paris! The following concerts have been performed in the countries during the movie: *** SoLaMi♡SMILE at Osaka. *** Dressing Pafé at America. *** Aromageddon at Egypt. *** Flora and Violet (Fuwari and Ajimi) at the Alps. *** Frankie/Hibiki at the Desert. Trivia *Benedict Cumberbatch previously worked on the MCU Doctor Strange film. *Any mentions of gender confusion will be removed: **Like in the Korean dub of the series, Rebecca (Reona) will be a girl. **Frankie (Hibiki) will be a boy. *Most of the songs are changed, but others are kept and dubbed in English. *Coords are known as "Idol Uniforms". *Laala's catchphrases are "Okey-dokey!", "All right!", or "Roger!" when taking requests. *Most of the signs will be replaced using English words and sentences. *Tiffany (Shion) will be a champion for checkers instead of Go puzzles. *Violet (Ajimi)'s personality is kept the same, but she is more calm down and still. She also has a lower, mature voice. *Once Disney gets the rights to dub PriPara, the characters from this franchise will make appearances in future Disney productions. *There will be no sentence enders for the mascots or the human characters. *In the dub of the original PriPara series, Henry (Amamiya) will be known as Mirelle's boyfriend. **In episode 61, Mirelle will mention that idols can be in a relationship as long as they focus on their studies. *The actors Ashleigh Ball, Tara Strong, Andrea Libman and Tabitha St. Germian are known as the actors for the mane six of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery Pripara_disney_poster_(unofficial).jpg|The official poster for the dub Laala Madison.jpg Mirelle Mickleberry.jpg Sophie Hobbins.jpg Tiffany Topps.jpg Dorothy West.jpg Rebecca West.jpg Falulu VocalDoll (season 1).jpg Falulu VocalDoll (season 2).jpg Nikki Sharp and Alyssa Katz.jpg Flora MacCall.jpg Frankie Sherman.jpg Violet Palmer.jpg Gaaruru VocalDoll.jpg pizap.com14857360547281.jpg pizap.com14857361305222.jpg pizap.com14857361804463.jpg pizap.com14857364919815.jpg Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:PriPara Category:English Dub Category:Disney Channel Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:Musical Category:Magical girl Category:Comedy